Volkswagen Kübelwagen
A Volkswagen Kübelwagen was a car produced on Earth for the German military by the German automotive manufacturer Volkswagen during World War II. In an alternate timeline, Jonathan Archer of encountered in 1944 a Kübelwagen belonging to the Wehrmacht (as indicated by its license plate "WH-52552", but driven by an SS soldier nevertheless) which escorted the Ford Model 51 truck in which Archer was transported as a prisoner, along with a BMW R75 motorcycle that brought up the rear. All vehicles were damaged when American Resistance fighters ambushed the small convoy, and killed their German occupants. ( ) A second Kübelwagen was a short time later seen driving through Brooklyn, New York City streets twice, the neighborhood in which Archer was hiding after his escape from the prisoner convoy. This, or yet another Kübelwagen was with the German search party that discovered the crash-landed in which the Suliban Silik had escaped the ''Enterprise.'' ( ) By 2268, the Volkswagen Kübelwagen was also recreated on the planet Ekos, and one of these was parked outside the Ekosian Chancellery. ( ) In 2374, the Hirogen gained control over the and utilized its holodeck for the creation of their hunting simulations. One of the scenarios they chose was set in the French World War II-era village of Sainte Claire, occupied by Germans. In order to be as historical correct as possible, they also recreated period vehicles as backdrop for their simulation, including a Kübelwagen, as could be seen on one of the overhead bridge monitor station viewscreens. ( ) Appendices Background information slating the Ekosian Chancellery scene]] The Ekosian Chancellery scene with the Kübelwagen was filmed on in front of the redecorated offices of Paramount Pictures, including the building where Lucille Ball held office, running neighboring Desilu Studios. During filming, daily routine at, and in the offices continued unabated. (To Boldly Go: Rare Photos from the TOS Soundstage - Season Two, p. 191) For the "Storm Front" two-part episode, the search party scene was filmed on Monday in Griffith Park, along with the other forest scenes featured in , wheres the entire ambush scene was filmed Thursday on the Sable Ranch grounds in Canyon Country, north of Los Angeles. The New York City scenes, obviously utilizing the same Kübelwagen (part of the license plate was legible in the search party scene), were shot later that day and on Friday on the Paramount Pictures "New York Street" backlot standing set. http://www.dailytrek.de/?p=3333 Only seen on the bridge viewscreen, the in "The Killing Game'" featured Kübelwagen was obviously not filmed on the "Little Europe" standing backlot set of Universal Studios, where the rest of the Sainte Claire simulation took place, but rather on the "New York Street" backlot set of either Universal or Paramount Pictures. However, it is highly unlikely that the scene was actually shot for the episode, as the costs of renting lot and vehicles for what was essentially a throw-away shot, would constitute a flippant use of the strictly regulated television budget. Considering that the comments of the watching Hirogen and Ensign Harry Kim did not correspond with what was actually seen on the screens either, indicated that this clipping stemmed from an as of yet unidentified other television, or movie production. External links * * Volkswagen Kübelwagen at IMCDb.org Category:Earth vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Military